1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a light emitting display device, and more particularly, relates to a light emitting display device having a dummy pixel in which the bias is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a display device using an organic material that emits light, and an image is displayed by voltage-driving or current-driving organic light emitting cells arranged in an N×M matrix. The organic light emitting cell is also called an organic light emitting diode (OLED) since it has diode characteristics, and has a structure having an anode, an organic thin film, and a cathode layer.
A display panel of a conventional OLED includes a plurality of dummy pixels in left and right sides of an area in which a plurality of pixels for emitting light are included. A selection signal is transmitted to the light emitting pixels through the dummy pixel. As a result, a load of a scan line that transmits the selection signal increases. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent a short circuit and current leakage of a transistor that forms the dummy pixel.
In particular, the load of the scan line increases because of the biased dummy pixel, thereby causing a scan signal delay. In addition, an insulator breakdown phenomenon may occur in the transistor and the capacitor of the dummy pixel, resulting in a short circuit due to a current leakage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.